Yolthus Independency
The Yolthus Independency is a wastebasket affiliation created by the Mnemosyne as a way to categorize races which refuse to join any other affiliation or are unable to convince other races to let them join any. This is mainly a way to group them within the Vacotor Database, though the Mnemosyne themselves will refer to it as a "loose affiliation", and other races have begun to do so, as well. Their only defining trait is they tend to work alone; surprisingly, some races have used the Vacotor Database to locate other members of this group to band together, making it slightly more official. Not all races have done this, however. Those 'member races' who do consider it as an actual grouping hope to one day pull all of these races together to form a vast and powerful empire; however, their vast array of personalities and goals make this an almost impossible task. A number of Yolthus Independency races are known for hiring themselves out to other empires as thugs or bounty hunters, yet as a whole will refuse entry into affiliations that individuals may choose to align themselves with. Some races such as the Crozo as they are independent and a member race of the UFCL, meeting both criteria, though generally most races in the Yolthus Independency do not have relationships similar to that of the Crozo. Other races originally belonged to one of the various affiliations in the galaxy, but they either left said organization or said organization has been disbanded. Certain single-species empires, such as the Shapeon Empire, the Meteor Kings and the Bryder's Great Trade Organization, do not get included here as they actually refer to themselves as empires, whereas members of Yolthus were never known to have considered themselves as such. Races who have been extinct for longer than the affiliation has 'existed' (such as the Azghora) also cannot be considered members for obvious reasons. Gallery of "Members" Aard Spore.png|Aard Ahhc Spore.png|Ahhc Ailodon.png|Ailodon No Image.png|Almes Aurix - Zommian Crusader Diagram.png|Aurix Aydane Spore.png|Aydane Ayzuuk Spore.png|Ayzuuk Banned Watchman Download.png|Banned Aurix - Hold Recepticles.png|Campian Eyecon Crozo Nightlord Spore.png|Crozo No Image.png|Cthalon No Image.png|Cylaasti No Image.png|Dekkachron Desilic Spore.png|Desilic Dualitonce Spore.png|Dualitonce Dudegrop Farmer Spore.png|Dudegrop No Image.png|Elking Evelin Survivor Spore.png|Evelin Flokkolf Spore.png|Flokkolf Galapa Official Art.png|Galapa Glumbert Spore.png|Glumbert Blaster Comparison.png|Grand Zharkulan No Image.png|Greed Greep Spore.png|Greep No Image.png|Grellion Grimsnort Spore.png|Grimsnort No Image.png|Hammerzhark Henzap Spore.png|Henzap Hevanite Sprite.png|Hevanites Hugbug Spore.png|Hugbug Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii No Image.png|Jaw No Image.png|Jigoku No Image.png|Jiwa No Image.png|Jlell No Image.png|Kaot No Image.png|Karnivosk No Image.png|Kavossh Keston Starfarer.png|Keston No Image.png|Klotrilk Knoderilsk Spore.png|Knoderilsk No Image.png|Kuman Landlord Land Baron.png|Landlord Mahatma Spore.png|Mahatma Marshwatcher Spore.png|Marshwatcher Mechantin Spore.png|Mechantin Milgani Spore.png|Milgani No Image.png|Mo'gak Moppet Spore 1.png|Moppet Motik Spore.png|Motik Chief Palier's Death.png|Murfin Necrusk MS Sprite.gif|Necrusk Oaad Concept.png|Oaad No Image.png|Op No Image.png|Ophidan Orb (Species).png|Orb Pecto Spore.png|Pecto Pecto Bully Spore.png|Pecto Bully No Image.png|Percusa Phlurt Spore.png|Phlurt Pikra Concept.jpg|Pikra Praazhm Fishing.png|Praazhm Psitacio Spore.png|Psittacisapien Qalla Spore.png|Qalla Qixis Statcard.png|Qixis Rastafarian Eyyy Mon.png|Rastafarian Ravageworm Family.png|Ravageworm No Image.png|Reathler No Image.png|Riktik No Image.png|Rivifid Zebezo.jpg|Shrumite No Image.png|Slggr Slogg Spore.png|Slogg Snapdragon Spore.png|Snapdragon No Image.png|Soleian Solutionary Shaman Spore.png|Solutionary No Image.png|Sphere Spince.png|Spince No Image.png|"Spiral Scalp" No Image.png|Squathil No Image.png|Starrider Tentaculak.png|Tentaculak No Image.png|Terranian No Image.png|Tiankl No Image.png|Titan Wurm No Image.png|Toryd No Image.png|Unhanshak Urvhara Spore.png|Urvhara No Image.png|Urzneck No Image.png|Velorian Vhalslask Elder Spore.png|Vhalslask No Image.png|Vleph No Image.png|Vorashi No Image.png|Wangkok Xakk Concept.jpg|Xakk Xkex Malicious Intent.png|Xkex Xmo Spore.png|Xmo Zadej Fishing Spore.png|Zadej Zeelong Spore.png|Zeelong Zeigox Spore T0.png|Zeigox Zhivysh.png|Zhivysh No Image.png|Zurcosh Yolthus Independency Category:Yolthus Independency Category:Original Affiliations Category:Needs Infobox